El Niñero
by edward'sfangs
Summary: Estas a medio semestre y tus padres tienen que ir al otro lado por tema de trabajo, se llevan a tu hermana/o menor y a ti te dejan a cargo de un niñero ¿un niñero con 17 años, como me pueden hacer eso? y resulta que el niñero es un chico guapo de 20
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo O1 - El Niñero.

— ¿_ (tapodo)? ¿Puedes bajar? — era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

— ¡Ya voy!— grite poniéndome de pie, para bajar las escaleras

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte sonriente, pero el ver a mis padres sentados en la mesa, me preocupaba un poco, ya que no estaban ahí precisamente para comer.

— _ (tapodo) tenemos que hablar…— me dijo mi padre asustándome aun mas

— ¡Pero yo no hice nada!— me defendí de inmediato, provocando que ambos rieran

—No es nada de eso _ (tn) — me dijo mi madre

— ¿Entonces?— pregunte aliviada, ya que si no era para regañarme, no sabía para que era.

—Hija…— suspiro mi padre —Tenemos que salir del país— me dijo seriamente

— ¿Vacaciones?— pregunté sin entender mientras me sentaba en la mesa enfrente de ellos — ¡Genial! ¿A dónde iremos?—No… no son vacaciones— me aclaro… bueno más bien me desilusionó mi mama

— ¿Entonces?— volví a preguntar

—Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir por cuestiones de la empresa…— me explico —Llevaremos a Ana (o el nombre de tu hermana/o)… pero tú te quedaras aquí…— okey esto no iba bien, se iban del país ambos, junto con mi hermana/o pequeña/o ¿y me quedo yo?

— ¡Y que asi de simple me van a abandonar!— dije molesta

—No… no te estamos abandonando— volvieron a reír —Tus clases comienzan mañana y no quiero que te atrases… y sobre todo, ¡No quiero problemas!— me señalo mi padre- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!- reí en mi mente

— ¡Ósea me estás diciendo problemática! ¡Aparte de que me abandonan asi de la nada!— me hice la victima

— Vamos no te hagas la víctima y olvida esa lista de invitados…— me conocía más que bien, o de plano leía mentes, ya que supo que ya estaba creando en mi mente la lista de invitados a la fiesta.

— Oye… ¡tienes que confiar más en mi!— le dije riendo

— Esa ''confianza''…— rio —…Gánatela—

— ¡Vas a ver que cuando regresen todo va a estar más que perfecto! — sonreí de oreja a oreja

—Lo sé…— me dijo mi padre

—…Ves, ya es un avance me estas confiando la casa— sonreí victoriosa

—A ti no…— me dijo mi madre soltando una carcajada

— ¿C… como que a mí no?— pregunte sin entender

—Contratamos un niñero— dijeron al unisonó, reí tontamente y fingí limpiar mis oídos

— ¿Cómo fue que dijeron?— pregunte, tal vez había sido algo de mi imaginación o me estaban gastando una broma

—Contratamos a un niñero… que vendrá a cuidar que no destruyas la casa y que no te corran del colegio…— no era que fuera problemática, solo digamos inquieta y con carácter.

— ¡Papa! ¡Te das cuenta de que es una tontería!— le dije algo molesta — ¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡No cuatro!—

— ¡Pero no te podemos dejar con la casa libre! ¡Asi que tendrás un niñero!— era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión

—Bien, no hay problema…— reí con un dejo de furia —Me desharé de él…— susurre cruzando los brazos

—No lo creo…— me escucho mi padre —Tendrá una paga realmente buena, asi que nada de lo que le hagas, hará que salga corriendo, además estará a cargo del dinero, si necesitas dinero solo el podrá darte, y si no te comportas, no te dará absolutamente nada y tiene permiso para quitarte tu auto, celular, computadora, iPod y todas las cosas que hagan que te molestes si no las tienes…— mis ojos se abrieron como platos,

— ¿Y qué? ¿A un desconocido le confían dinero, auto y a su hija?— pregunte indignada

—Desconocido… no es, es hijo de uno de mis socios, asi que no hay nada por qué preocuparse…

— ¡P… pero!— dije

—No hay pero…— me interrumpió mi padre —A partir de mañana comienza…— agrego mi madre

— ¿Ósea que mañana se van?— pregunte sorprendida

—Asi es…— me contesto mi padre

— ¡Ahh!— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie para ir a mi habitacióó la alarma de mi celular, automáticamente me cubrí hasta la cabeza con el cobertor. Después de cinco minutos _(nth) o Ana tocaba mi puerta para que me levantara, por alguna extraña razón ella amaba levantarse temprano. Entre a la ducha para después ponerme esto: { /never_mind/set?id=38260277&.locale=es } Aun adormilada tome mi bolsa y baje las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto, me despedí con un grito desde la puerta y Salí para abordar mi adorado y preciado automóvil.

— ¿Por qué esa cara mujer?— me pregunto Nessie, mi mejor amiga mientras se recargaba en el casillero de alado

— ¡Sabes qué me pasa!— dije mientras azotaba la puerta del locker—Mis padres se van de viaje por unos meses…—

—Eso no parece un problema…— dijo sonriente Nessie

— ¡Claro que no!—le conteste —El problema es que no ''confían'' en mi como para dejarme la casa sola…— suspire —…Asi que contrataron un niñero— susurre para que nadie escuchara

— ¡Un niñero!— dijo impresionada

—Gracias Ness!… los del tercer piso no escucharon…— cerré golpeando la puerta

—Lo siento…— rio —Aun asi no sé cuál es tu problema… podría ser un galán— me guiño un ojo

—Si claro…— le dije sarcásticamente — Es mas creíble que será un tipo con los pantalones en la cintura, camisa a cuadros, corbata de moño y lentes enormes.

—Bastante atractivo parece…— soltamos una carcajada

— ¡Eres una tonta Ness!— le dije riendo

—Esque míralo por el lado bueno… es más fácil seducir a un nerd… — rio — ¿Y qué harás?— sonrió perversamente

—Pues no lo sé… según mi padre, tendrá muy buena paga y soportara cualquier cosa que le haga… asi que la verdad no sé.

—Esa no es la _ (tn y apellido) que yo conozco— me dijo sonriendo malvadamente

—Tienes razón…— pensé —Ya se me ocurrirá clases pasaron rápido, Renesmee (Ness) y yo salimos del edificio. Me ofrecí a llevarla como siempre lo hacía, subimos a mi auto y conduje a su casa que quedaba a solo unas cuantas calles de la mía.

—Nos vemos mañana— me dijo mientras bajaba del auto —Ah… y me cuentas como te fue con tu niñero…— soltó una carcajada

—Ness… cállate o mañana regresas a tu casa caminando…— le dije igual riendo. Conduje hasta la casa, estaba por estacionar el auto, pero un convertible rojo me lo impidió, ya que estaba aparcado en mi el auto en otro espacio, tome mi bolsa y baje de este para entrar a la casa— ¡Llegue!— dije cuando entre—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala

—Ven que te quiero presentar a….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo O2 - El Niñero

—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien…— me dijo caminando al living. Me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la sala.

—Él es Emmet— me presento a un chico que mirándolo bien, no estaba nada mal. Asique yo misma me autorice examinarlo por completo, Su cabello era de un color castaño claro, corto y naturalmente peinado, su piel era blanca, con un muy ligero toque dorado, y sus mejillas estaban decoradas por unos pequeños lunares, sus ojos eran de un color celestes sumamente hermoso, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que tenia. Vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, que no le quedaban absolutamente mal, una playera roja y sobre esta traía una chaqueta negra de cuero, arremangada hasta los codos. Simplemente perfecto para el crimen.

—El es hijo de Carlisle Cullen, el socio de tu padre, y él es el que se encargará de ti el tiempo que estemos fuera…—

-Bien… olvidemos el crimen- mi mirada de admiración se transformo a una de desprecio, que claramente parecía no afectarle ya que seguía con esa sonrisa.

Mi padre interrumpió el incomodo momento, mientras bajaba por las escaleras con las maletas.

—Le ayudo…— se ofreció mi 'niñero'

-Idiota- pensé

El auto del aeropuerto llego a la casa, el chofer bajo y les ayudo a subir las maletas.

—Por favor _ (tapdo) no quiero problemas, sigue las indicaciones de Emmet…— me dijo mi padre

—Está bien… cero problemas…— tal vez no era del todo cierto

—Bien…— me dio un beso en la frente y subió al auto donde mi madre y Ana (nth) ya le esperaban.

Vi como el auto cada vez se alejaba más y más hasta que no pude verlo. Gire sobre mis talones para entrar a la casa pero ahí estaba 'Emmet'. Miraba perdidamente hacia la calle, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, me miro y me sonrió.

—Hola…— me dijo con su melodiosa voz

Sin contestarle nada camine y le saque la vuelta para poder entrar a la casa.

— ¿Y esas maletas?— pregunte cuando vi dos maletas grandes al pie de las escaleras

—Son mías…— me contesto caminando detrás de mi —Viviré aquí… asi que será mejor que nos llevemos bien— Lo fulmine con la mirada, y volví a subir las escaleras.

Me desperté cuando escuche tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, pero simplemente los ignore, y volví a dormir.

—Levántate ya o llegaras tarde— tome el cobertor y me tape hasta la cabeza, ya que había encendido la luz

—No pasa nada si llego tarde…— mentí

—Si… pues asegurémonos de que no pasara nada… levántate— sentí que tomaba el cobertor, por lo que me aferre más a este para que no pudiera quitármelo, pero obviamente su fuerza fue mayor que la mía y logro quitármela.

—Ahh…— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie

—De nada te sirven los berrinches asi que cámbiate…— lanzo el cobertor a la cama y salió cerrando la puerta

- ¡Y este quién demonios se cree!- grite en mi foro interno

Aun ahogada en rabia, me dirige a la regadera, y le di paso a la lluvia artificial, espere a que esta se templara para ahora si comenzar a deshacerme de mis prendas, entre dejando que las gotas tibias de agua cayeran sobre mi piel llevándose todo el enojo. Nada… pero absolutamente nada era tan relajante para mí como un baño con agua caliente.

Salí de la ducha después de envolverme en una de las toallas blancas que las encargadas de limpieza dejaban ahí todos los días.

Me dirige al closet y tome esto: {.com/schoolmodern/set?id=45571704} . Tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto, para después salir de la habitación.

—No tienes un pantalón más viejo…— soltó una carcajada

—No está viejo…—lo mire despectivamente, sabia claramente que no era viejo si no que asi era, solo lo hacía para hacerme enojar.

—Aquí a las tres de la tarde…— me dijo antes de que abriera la puerta

—Idiota…— susurre

— ¡Te escuche!— me grito desde la cocina

— ¡No me importa!— cerré la puerta de un golpe para

luego caminar a mi auto y partir hacia el colegio.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue?— me pregunto Nessie sentándose enfrente de mí en la cafetería del colegio

— ¡Ja! ¡Horrible!— le dije mientras tapaba mi rostro con ambas manos

— ¿Como es el? ¡Cuéntame!— me dijo emocionada — ¿Viejo? ¿Nerd? ¿Enojón?— me pregunto desesperada

—No… no… y aun no lo sé— respondí sus preguntas en orden

— ¿Entonces?— me dijo impaciente

—Para empezar el tipo… esta como quiere— le dije — ¡Renesmee si lo vieras por detrás!— dije mordiendo mi labio inferior

— ¿Y entonces cual es el problema?— abrió sus ojos como platos

—Es un idiota…— le dije mientras le daba un trago a mi botella de agua

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿O qué? ¡_ (tapdo)! ¡Cuéntame bien!— reí por su desesperación

—Nada no me hizo nada… solo que no me agrada, es un engreído—

— ¿Y entonces que harás?— me pregunto riendo malvadamente

—Pues se tendrá que ir…— reí junto con ella


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo O3 - El Niñero.

— ¡Hey _ (tapdo)!— me saludo Embry, mi ex novio, Embry y yo éramos los mejores amigos junto con Nessie. Pero una tarde el creyó que la relación entre nosotros dos podía ir a más. Y lo acepte, me llevaba muy bien con él, pero nos comenzamos a distanciar y quedamos que mejor sería volver a ser los buenos amigos que éramos.

Un mes después comenzó a salir con Jasmine.

—Mi amor ya te dije que no me gusta que le hables a esta…— le susurro en el oído mi digámoslo asi 'Peor enemiga' fue un susurro hecho intencionalmente para que lo escuchara

—Tu mejor que nadie te sabes mi nombre…— le dije fulminándola con la mirada —Asi que vuélveme a decir 'Esta' y veras como…— me puse de pie pero Jasmine me volvió a sentar

—Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos… — le dijo Embry a Jasmine

—Es lo mismo que yo pienso…— me miro burlonamente y se fueron tomados de la mano, mientras Embry se voltio disimuladamente y pronuncio un inaudible 'lo siento'.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte— me dijo Nessie.

— ¡Es que Ness me pone mal verla, tu sabes como es!— le dije aun asqueada —Además tu mejor que nadie sabes que ella solo está con él porque piensa que me lastima…— ambas reímos

Ya que ya habíamos intentado decírselo a Embry mas este nunca nos creía y prefirió seguir con su 'barbie'

Embry es muy atractivo, castaño, ojos marrones, sonrisa encantadora y con unos sentimientos hermosos pero que la bruja de su novia ah ido haciendo todo lo posible por desaparecerlos, asi que solo nos saluda de vez en cuando.

Entramos a las últimas clases, se pasaron rápido, entre algunos regaños para que guardara silencio y risas junto con los del salón. Digamos que soy 'algo' sociable. Y hablo con todo el salón, Solo en clase de Biología, con la única que no hablo es con la señorita ''soylamashermosadelmundo''.

— ¡Es que no entiendo cómo puede estar con ella!— me dijo Nessie cuando llegamos a su casa

—Lo sé es tan… tan ¡Hueca!— reímos y ambas bajamos del auto

— ¿Hey y tú a donde vas?— me dijo cuando vio que le puse alarma al auto

—Es que no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa…— le dije con cara de suplica

— ¿Que no tienes ganas de ir a ver por atrás a tu niñero?— soltó una carcajada

— ¡Eres una tonta Nessie!— le dije también soltando una sonora risa

—Anda ven…— me dijo, entramos a la casa. Ya la conocía mas que bien, ya que cada dos semanas me quedaba a dormir o si no Renesmee iba a mi casa.

— ¡Tía!— le salude feliz a la mama de Nessie

— ¡Como estas _ (tapdo)!— me dijo mi 'tía' de cariño

—Muy bien…— le conteste sonriente

—Me dijo tu mama que saldrían del país…— me dijo haciendo una cara de angustia

—Si…— le dije igual

—Si necesitas algo _ (tapdo) ya sabes que cuentas con nosotras— me abrazo

—Si… muchas gracias— le agradecí

—Como quiera no creo que necesite nada— rio Nessie —Le contrataron un niñero…— levanto ambas cejas rápidamente. Solo la fulmine con la mirada. —Bueno estaremos en mi habitación…— le dijo Renesmee

—Está bien…— contesto y subimos a la habitación de Nessie

No la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, sobre el colegio y cosas triviales.

— ¡…Y luego viste como te miro!— soltó una carcajada

—Si…— reí junto con ella —El día que le desfigure la cara estará contenta…— pelear no era lo mío, pero Jasmine me sacaba de mis casillas, con ella es una constante lucha… día a día. Y la verdad es fastidiante.

— ¿Tú crees que Embry se enoje contigo si le haces algo? — me pregunto intrigada

—Pues no lo sé…— le conteste indiferente —Pero no solo porque es su novia voy a estar soportándola—

— ¡_ (tapdo) son las siete de la noche!— me dijo asombrada

— ¿Qué?— pregunte igual de sorprendida

—A alguien la van a regañar…— canto y yo solté una carcajada

—No me importa…— le dije desinteresadamente

Aun me quede más tiempo ya que me habían invitado a cenar, y no podía rechazar la invitación asi que acepte, Salí de la casa de Nessie a las nueve de la noche.

Llegue a la casa y estacione el auto, tome mi bolsa y como si nada entre a la casa.

— ¿Que parte de a las tres en la casa no entendiste?— me dijo caminando desde la sala

— ¿Y tú que parte de no me interesa no entendiste?— le conteste y camine hacia las escaleras, para después dirigirme a mi habitación pero este en cuestión de segundos me alcanzo a mitad de las escaleras

—Mira… déjame te explico por si no te quedo claro… tus padres me dejaron a cargo asi que si te digo que a las tres… tu llegas a las tres—

—Y si no quiero que…— le desafié mientras ambos nos eliminábamos con la mirada

—Muy fácil…— subió otro escalón para quedar en el mismo que yo, comenzó a acercarse mientras que yo retrocedía, hasta que el barandal de las escaleras me lo evito, su cercanía era demasiada, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban… —


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo O4 - El Niñero.

Su cercanía me ponía demasiado nerviosa más aun asi no se lo demostraría, se acercaba mas y mas, pero cambio el rumbo, ahora se dirigía a mi cuello, ahora sentía que la húmeda respiración acariciaba mi cuello, subió hasta mi oído con esa agobiante lentitud. Me deje llevar por el momento y cerré los ojos.

—Te quedas sin auto…— me susurro sensualmente

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, para guardar las llaves que aun traía en mis manos, pero actuó mucho más rápido y me las quito de las manos.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!— le grite molesta

—Hey… hey… pórtate bien y tal vez te lleve — levanto una de sus cejas, y sonrió victorioso

—Me la vas a pagar Emmet…— le dije más que molesta mientras seguía subiendo escalones

—Hay sí que miedo…— dijo sarcásticamente para luego atacarse de la risa

Entre en mi habitación, - ¡No lo soporto!- grite en mi interior. Después de un rato me tranquilice, y decidí llamar a Renesmee

— ¡Es que Ness! ¡No entiendo porque lo escogieron a él!— le dije desesperada

—Es simple _ (tapdo)…— me dijo obvia mas yo no lograba comprender —Si contrataban a alguien serio y tranquilo, ¡no aguantaría nada de lo que le hicieras o le dijeras!— me explico —Pero a lo que tú me cuentas, el carácter de él es muy parecido al tuyo— podría ser que tuviera razón, pero aun asi no me daría por vencida.

…

Nuevamente me levante por los insistentes golpes de Emmet en la puerta.

— ¿Esto va a tener que ser todos los días?— me cuestiono retóricamente

Simplemente lo ignore, me puse de pie y como todos los días hice mi rutina, lavar mis dientes, entrar a la ducha, elegí esto {.com/scoolchic/set?id=45579981 }

Deje mi cabello suelto, permitiendo que se formaran húmedas ondas en el. Tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras.

—Dame mis llaves…— le dije cuando lo vi sentado en un lado de la barra de la cocina

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja!— rio sarcásticamente — ¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que tú dices, si tu no me obedeces?—

—Solo dámelas si…— le conteste

—Nop…— me dijo sonriente

—Entonces no voy…— levante una de mis delgadas cejas y camine de regreso a las escaleras

—Claro que si iras…— escuche sus pasos detrás de mi —Yo te llevo…—

—No gracias…— le dije sin voltear a verlo

— ¡Eres una niña chiflada!— me dijo molesto, al escucharlo me di media vuelta para verlo de frente y reí

—…Una niña chiflada que no se irá sin su auto…— me senté en un escalón

Soltó una carcajada — ¿De verdad crees eso?— me dijo risueño. Mientras que yo solo me limitaba a tratar de averiguar lo que planeaba.

Se acerco rápidamente a mí, en cuestión de segundos me llevaba en su hombro derecho.

— ¡Que te pasa!— le grite histérica — ¡Bájame ahora!— le ordene mientras pataleaba y golpeaba con mis manos su espalda. Aunque no podía verlo a la cara, sabía que se estaba riendo

—Si sigues golpeándome ambos caeremos…— me dijo tratando de controlar su risa

— ¡No! ¡Tú vas a caer cuando me sueltes!— le amenace

—Entonces no te soltare…— me dijo cuando llegamos a su auto

—No te lo vuelvo a decir suéltame…— le dije digamos que 'molesta' queda corto

—Ya te dije que no…— soltó una carcajada —y luego si me haces algo…— dijo fingiendo temor

—Está bien… al fin y al cabo te cansaras…— deje de moverme, pero este volvió a caminar, trataba de ver que estaba haciendo pero no lo lograba, escuche que abría la puerta del auto, comencé a patalear de nuevo

— ¡Te dije que no voy a ningún lado contigo!— seguía golpeándolo por la espalda

—Y yo ya te dije que iras al colegio, y no tendrás tu auto…— no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo logro pero me metió en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto. Se metió para abrocharme el cinturón y que no pudiera escapar tan fácil, pero antes de que se quitara, mordí fuertemente su brazo.

— ¡Ahh!— grito mientras se tocaba la zona mordida, me miro molesto y antes de cerrar la puerta, le puso el seguro de niños para que asi no se pudiera abrir.

Puse mi mano en el cinturón de seguridad mientras se alejaba para rodear el auto lo desabroche para poder cruzarme al lado del piloto y poder bajar, Apenas abrí la puerta y ya estaba ahí. Resignada regrese al lugar del copiloto...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo O5 - El Niñero.

Condujo en silencio, en pequeños momentos volteaba a verme, mas yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente mirando por la ventana.

—Vengo por ti a las tres…— me dijo cuando se paro en la puerta del colegio

— ¿Que no quieres asegurarte de que entre al salón?— le dije de mala gana

—No me retes…— levanto una de sus cejas

Rodé mis ojos y tome mi bolsa para bajar, trate de abrir la puerta pero al no poder hacerlo recordé que tenía el seguro para niños, asi que solo abría por afuera.

—Ya te abro… niña…— soltó una carcajada y bajo para abrirme la puerta, Me tendió la mano sabiendo que ni de broma la aceptaría

—No es necesario que vengas…— le dije molesta

— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto a pesar de que conocía bien la respuesta —Te molesta que te vean conmigo…— comenzó a caminar hacia mi

—No… tu presencia es lo que me molesta— trate de retroceder pero el auto rojo de Emmet me lo impidió

—Entonces con más ganas aun… vengo por ti a las tres…— sonrió victorioso, me guiño un ojo y se alejo de mi para rodear nuevamente el auto y subir a este.

Retuve mis ganas de ahorcarlo y camine hacia el edificio.

— ¡¿Quien era él y que fue eso?— me pregunto Nessie asombrada, seguramente había visto todo

—A…a que te refieres…— fingí no entender

— ¡Dios! ¿Él es?— adivinó

—Ósea tienes a… ¡ÉL! En tu casa y ¡lo quieres echar! Oficialmente tú estás ¡loca!— me dijo caminando detrás de mi

— ¡Nessie es detestable!— le dije desesperada — ¡Me quito el auto!— abrí mi casillero para sacar mis libros

—…Pero la forma en la que se te acerco…— levanto una de sus delgadas y castañas cejas

— ¡Solo lo hace para molestarme!— le conteste obvia

— ¿Valla asi que tan urgido esta el chico ese eh? — Se paro detrás de nosotras Jasmine

—Hay… ¿por qué no te largas?— le dije fastidiada, suficiente tenia con el coraje que me había hecho pasar Emmet como para ahora soportarla a ella.

— ¡Ja!—rio falsamente — ¿Y cuanto le pagaste por que saliera contigo?— soltó una burlona carcajada

—Yo no le pago nada y no salgo con el…— le dije caminando hacia ella —…A ver no sé ni por qué te estoy dando explicaciones— dije cuando pensé lo que le había dicho

— ¿Y que crees que a mí me interesa tu vida?— me pregunto poniéndose su mano en la cintura

—Pues eso parece, porque tu me preguntaste y no me dejas en paz— me acerque a ella, con una mirada que si estas mataran, desde hace mucho tiempo que Jasmine estaría cuatro metros bajo tierra.

—No te tengo miedo…— me dijo 'segura' pero en sus ojos se notaba el terror que tenia por dentro

— Por favor tu miedo se huele a ¡Kilómetros!— le dijo Renesmee soltando una carcajada

—Ah…— bufo molesta — ¡Las dos son unas estúpidas! ¡Por qué no dejan de molestarme!— sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

— ¿Eh?— dije sin entender, ahora se hacia la victima

—Señorita _ (tuapellido)…— escuche la voz del director, gire sobre mis talones para poder verlo de frente

— ¡Director! ¿Cómo ha estado?— le dije sonriendo nerviosamente

— ¿Todo está en orden?— me miraba serio

—Claro…— le dije segura

— ¿En orden?— me grito — ¡Anda sigan amenazándome!— seguía haciéndose la victima

—Jasmine… realmente estas ¡enferma!— le dije sin importarme que me escuchara el director

—_(tuapellido)… a mi oficina ¡Ahora!— no se veía para nada contento — ¡Y ustedes dos a clases!— les indico a Nessie y a la loca de Jasmine.

—Pero…— intenté defenderme

— ¡A mi oficina!— me interrumpió señalando la dirección

—Es que…—

— ¡Ahora!— grito

Sin alguna otra opción camine, no sin antes fingir que iba a lanzármele encima a Jasmine, acción que la asusto e inmediatamente retrocedió

— ¡_(tuapellido)!— volvió a gritarme al ver mi acción

Solté una carcajada y camine hacia la oficina del director.

— ¡Segundo día de clases y ya estas peleando!— me dijo sentándose en el gran sillón giratorio

—Sabe… tengo mis razones— le dije sentándome..

—No las quiero saber…— me interrumpió —No te expulse del colegio porque tus notas son buenas— me dijo mientras que de su escritorio sacaba una carpeta a punto de explotar, con mi nombre al frente. —Pero tu conducta _ (tn) — mire hacia el piso seria

— ¡Pero no me estoy portando mal en clases!— me defendí

— ¡Casi golpeas a esa chica!— me dijo

—Mire si esa fuera mi intención hace un mes que ella estaría en el hospital— soltó una carcajada — ¡Ella es la que me provoca!— le dije, cosa que era totalmente cierta

—Solo una cosa te voy a decir… no quiero problemas— me dijo señalándome con su dedo índice, solo asentí con la cabeza —A la primera… llamare a tus padres—

— ¡No tendré problemas!— le dije sonriendo —A menos que ella…—

— ¡_(ta)!— me grito

—Si… si… si— dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

— ¡Hey!— me llamo antes de salir

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte regresando, levanto sus cejas — ¿Dígame director?— cante con ese fastidioso tono

—Hoy estarás castigada…— me dijo sonriente

— ¡Que! ¿Pero por qué?— pregunte sorprendida

—Iras a detención solo durante el descanso…— me entrego una tabla donde puso mi nombre. Para que la encargada de detención firmara que si asistí

— ¡Y porque solo yo! ¡Jasmine comenzó!— reclame...

—No las puedo poner juntas, ella se quedara después de clases— sonreí victoriosa

Salí aliviada de la oficina, por un momento creí que me suspenderia, pero esas son las ventajas de llevarse bien con el director.

Después de pasar el descanso en detención, seguido de cuatro clases más. Finalmente toco el timbre de salida


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo O6 - El Niñero.

— ¿Y que te dijo?— me pregunto Nessie refiriéndose al Director

—Dijo que si volvía a tener problemas llamaría a mis padres…— reí —Aunque no creo que los encuentre— la risa de Renesmee se unió a la mía

—Pero alguien más puede venir…— me dijo mientras que con sus cejas me indicaba que volteara para atrás

Sin que se viera obvio volteé, y me encontré a Emmet recargado sensualmente en el cofre del auto, tenía sus brazos cruzados, y unos obscuros lentes cubrían sus ojos, pero al ver la malvada sonrisa que formo en su rostro, podría jurar que me miraba.

A pesar de eso no pude evitar mirarlo, portaba una playera color rojo, que le quedaba magnifico con su color de piel, pero lo que mejor le lucia, eran esos jeans negros ajustados perfectamente a sus bien torneadas piernas.

Después de analizarlo por completo, regrese a mi conversación con Nessie.

—Lo siento Ness…— reí —Ahora iremos caminando— le dije y ella me miro sin entender —Ni loca me voy con el— le explique y soltó una carcajada recordando lo que le había platicado, sobre mi lucha de en la mañana

—_ (tapdo) creo que deberías doblar un poco tu orgullo— rio —Después de todo, pasaras mucho tiempo con el…— levanto sus cejas

— ¡Ja! Eso está por verse…— le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo —No… Ness… ¡vámonos por allá!— le dije ya que no quería pasar por donde estaba Emmet

— ¡Pero caminaremos el doble!— se quejo

— ¡Ness..!— alargue en tono de suplica

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te cargue?— soltó una carcajada

—Renesmee…— la fulmine con la mirada —Claro que no le tengo miedo y no es eso…— me defendí

— ¿Entonces?— me conocía bien, me estaba retando, sabía que si lo hacía por mi orgullo no podría evitar hacerlo

—Hay olvídalo…— le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Emmet

Pase con Nessie a lado mío, y solo escuche un chiflido -Idiota- pensé, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara eran infinitas.

—Hey hey hey… ¿a dónde vas?— escuche su voz

—A la casa…— le dije cuando volteé a verlo

—Sube al auto…— me indico haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza

—No…— le dije fría y volví a caminar

—Entonces no quieres tu auto de vuelta…— escuche como agitaba las llaves, Ness solo me miraba divertida tratando de no reírse. Emmet rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto y seguía agitando las llaves.

La oferta del auto era demasiado tentadora

—Ven Ness…— le dije caminando hacia el

Sonrió victoriosamente cuando llegue a su lado, tendí mi mano para que me entregara mis llaves, las puso en mi mano, pero cuando estaba por tomarlas, las quito.

—No tan rápido…— rio —Sube al auto…—

—Ness…— le dije para que también subiera

—No... Yo me iré caminando— me dijo sonriente

—Sube no es problema nosotros te llevamos…— le dijo Emmett, Esta sonrió pero se volvió a negar

—Nessie sube…— le dije mirándola con suplica

Finalmente acepto y subió en la parte trasera del auto

— ¿Y tu eres?— le pregunto Ness – ¡Como te adoro!- pensé feliz al escuchar a mi amiga preguntarle eso

— ¿_ (tapdo) no te ha hablado de mí?— le pregunto mirándome yo solo solté una carcajada

—Ni que fueras quien para que yo hable de ti…— le dije sin voltear a verlo

—Soy Emmet… y soy el niñero…— rio —…De esta malcriada niña— la risa de Nessie se unió a la de él.

—Da vuelta aquí…— le indique para que entrara a la calle donde vivía Renesmee

— ¡Gracias!— dijo Ness mientras bajaba del auto

—No es nada…— le contesto Emmet

—Nos vemos mañana— me despedí, entro a su casa y el auto se puso de nuevo en movimiento — ¿A dónde vamos?— le pregunte cuando vi que no conducía hacia la casa

—Te invitare a comer…— me dijo mirándome

— ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero ir?— le pregunte fría

—De hecho no lo pregunte, y la verdad no me interesa…— sonrió y regreso la mirada al camino —Llegamos…— me dijo mientras aparcaba el auto en un restaurant de comida rápida

—Wow… pero que espléndido— le dije sarcásticamente

—Lo siento…—rio mientras bajaba del auto —Pero no te has ganado algo mejor…— me dijo cuando llegue a su lado —Además comoquiera te hubieras quejado… como lo haces con todo— me dijo mientras caminábamos

—Ya te dije que nada me molesta, solo tu existencia en mi vida…— entre al establecimiento, escuche su risa detrás de mí.

— ¿Quieres algo?— me pregunto mientras caminaba al mostrador para ordenar

—No tengo hambre…— le dije y camine a una mesa, me deje caer en el acolchado sillón.

Observaba con detenimiento la silueta de Emmet alejarse, -Si lo hubiera conocido en otro lugar, nunca lo habría tratado mal…- pensé divertida, ya que si fueran otras las circunstancias, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para conquistarlo.

— ¿Que tanto me ves?— Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar eso

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿A ti?— reí sarcásticamente —Ni en tus sueños Cullen…— le dije

—Acéptalo te vuelvo loca…— me guiño un ojo, y dejo el pequeño cartel con el numero de su orden, se recargo en el sillón y cruzo sus brazos...

— ¡Quisieras!— le dije riendo

—Entonces dime que tanto me veías…— se recargo en la mesa — ¿O en que pensabas?— levanto pícaramente una de sus cejas

—Pensaba en cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo, se puede llegar a detestar TANTO a una persona— mentí, claramente no pensaba en eso

—Sabes…— me dijo pensativo


End file.
